The Center for Nursing Classification at the College of Nursing, the University of Iowa and the North American Nursing Diagnosis Association propose to sponsor a 3 day conference to develop a first draft of a common taxonomic structure (organizing framework) for nursing's three comprehensive classifications: NANDA, NIC, and NOC. NANDA is the North American Nursing Diagnosis Association's classification of nursing diagnoses; NIC in the Nursing Interventions Classification and NOC is the Nursing Outcomes Classification, both developed and maintained through the Center for Nursing Classification at Iowa. At present these three internationally used classifications each have their own taxonomic structure. The need for one structure in which all of the diagnoses, interventions, and outcomes could be organized is paramount for ease of use in education, practice, and clinical information systems. The specific aims are: Conference Objectives 1. Articulate the assumptions underlying each language (diagnoses, interventions, and outcomes) 2. Identify issues that will need to be addressed to achieve a common taxonomic structure 3. Examine existing taxonomic structures 4. Prepare a first draft of a common taxonomic structure linking NANDA, NIC and NOC. 5. Plan strategies for dissemination and feedback including an open forum at the April 2002 NANDA, NIC and NOC conference Post Conference Objectives 6. Develop a position paper detailing the need for the common structure, the methodology used to develop the structure, and the proposed structure itself 7. Create mechanisms to integrate feedback and to disseminate the final structure to nurses globally